Hydrostatic journal and thrust bearings supporting hydrostatic spindles are widely used in many different applications ranging from precision machine tools to turbomachinery. Hydrostatic bearings have the characteristics of ultra-high rotational accuracy, high static stiffness, extremely high resistance to vibrations, extremely high stability, and being virtually free of wear. The thermal stability of hydrostatic bearings is also very high because the circulating liquid media, e.g. oil, flow through the hydrostatic bearings from an external hydraulic power unit usually has precise temperature control. Further, the almost equal thermal expansion of the rotating shaft and the bearing housing of hydrostatic bearings keeps gaps constant even when the oil temperature changes over a wide range. Hydrostatic bearings, especially in high speed applications, have the further advantages that their lifetime is not sensitive to either unbalanced forces or electromagnetic forces between the stator and the rotor of built-in motors, a common way to run shafts at high speed; and that the thermal expansion of shafts caused by high temperatures of built-in motors is much smaller as compared to spindles with built-in motors that are mounted on contact type bearings because of the chilled oil flow circulating through the hydrostatic bearings.